


Gotta Start Meeting Like This

by misura



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, crossovering treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know," Oliver said, putting an arrow into the panel that would keep the elevator from arriving, "some people actually bother showing up for business meetings."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Start Meeting Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liliaeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/gifts).



"You know," Oliver said, putting an arrow into the panel that would keep the elevator from arriving, "some people actually bother showing up for business meetings," and Tony swallowed the easy compliment (with a hint of innuendo to keep the fangirls happy) that shot would have deserved under other circumstances and shrugged a non-apology instead, to indicate how very not-sorry he was about having missed the meeting.

"Some people've got real work to do."

Oliver turned, jumped, shot, turned again, shot again and landed on a ridge half a meter away from Tony. It was all very athletic. Inefficient, possibly, given that Tony could've gotten the same thing done in the suit with a lot less jumping and a lot more computer-generated precision shooting, and in a fraction of the time it'd taken Oliver, but still.

"You were at a casino. Drinking and gambling is work?"

Well, that one was a doozie. "It is when you do it the way I do. And you know, some people may think it's creepy, the way you're apparently kind of stalking me now, but I think it's very cute. I'll try and make it more of a challenge next time."

"Lunch at one, usual place, tomorrow?" Oliver asked, and Tony wanted to sigh at how completely not-subtle he was being.

He'd blame it on lack of sleep, but it was common knowledge _Tony_ was the party animal with commitment issues and daddy issues and people in general issues. Oliver ought to sleep like - well, like Rhodey. A good man with an unusually excellent taste in friends.

"Are you inviting me for a date or for a business meeting?"

"I'm inviting you for lunch," Oliver said, and that smile had probably brought better men than Tony to their knees. (And women, too. Provided they weren't redheads and/or computer geniuses.) Of course, then he added, " But I really do think we need to talk about this Halloran merger," which completely spoilt it.

"Nice try, sugarplum, but I think you''ll be eating single again."

"What do I need to do, shoot you?"

"I don't do business with people who shoot me," Tony said. "It's one of my little quirks."

Oliver didn't smile. Actually having gotten shot did that to some people, Tony'd found. "You want me to call Pepper?"

"Only if you want me to call Felicity," Tony said. "And Diggle. And then _I_ 'll call Pepper and tell her you're trying to rush us into action on the Halloran thing, which is not a good thing to rush into because of Greene & Smythe. To say nothing of the Canadian connection."

To Oliver's credit: he didn't ask _who are Greene & Smythe?_ Or _what Canadian connection?_ , which would have been just as good a question, given that Tony was 50% sure he'd made them both up. (There'd been _something_. Pepper'd been trying to corner him for the past three days to tell him what it was, but he'd been busy.)

"I could go to Wayne with this."

"And I could jump off that building over there and not break every bone in my body. Doesn't mean I'd enjoy it."

"I'll give him a call tomorrow, see if he's interested."

"He's dating Catwoman. So my guess would be no."

Oliver grinned at him. "Then I guess I'll be seeing you at lunch. I'll bring some flowers."


End file.
